LOTM: Decimation S4 P2/Transcript
(Erin is seen sleeping in her bed the next morning before her door opens up) Rose: Wake up Erin! Erin: *sits up* AHH!! (Rose comes in with Jack. Rose is seen holding a plate with steak on it) Erin: W-What the hell guys?? I was trying to sleep! Rose: We know, but it's lunch time Erin! Erin: It is? (Erin looks at her phone's clock) Erin: Oh crap, I must've overslept. Jack: You sure did. Rose: But that doesn't mean you get to miss out on Sammy's first steak! Erin: Oh no way! He made steak! Rose: Yep! And oh man did Omega and the guys LOVE it! Erin: Well let me try it! Rose: Here you go! (Rose hands Erin the steak) Erin: Wow, this looks amazing! Jack: Here. *Holds out knife and fork* Give it a taste. Erin: Oh th- !! (Erin stares at the knife and freezes up) Jack: Erin? Rose: Aren't you gonna take it? Erin:..... (Erin has several brief flashes back to Leo holding the knife) Rose: Erin? *Shakes her* Erin?? Erin: Huh!? Wha- Jack: You... Gonna take the knife and fork? Erin: … Y-Yeah.. (Erin reaches and takes the fork and knife) Erin: So, it's safe to eat right? Rose: Oh I doubt Sammy's poisoned it Erin. Jack: He's probably made it taste even better than regular steak! Erin: Well alright, let's dig in. (Erin is about to cut but finds herself looking at the knife. She shakes her head and cuts some pieces. She grabs a piece with a fork) Erin: Here we go. *Eats the piece* Rose: Soooo? Jack: What do you think? Erin:........ Jack: Erin? (Erin falls back her on bed) Rose: Erin??? Erin:...… *Squeals* THAT IS AMAZING!! Rose: You like it?! Erin: Like it?! I LOVE IT!! Rose: Awesome! Jack: I knew you'd like it! Erin: Oh I'm definitely eating this now! Jack: Hey save some for me! Rose: Hey I want some to! Erin: Then help me split it up! Rose: Okay! (Rose takes the knife and cuts the steak into pieces) Rose: There we go! Erin: Awesome! Now let's dig in! (The three start sharing the steak) Erin: Hey, where is Sammy anyway? Jack: He and Craig went out to get more stuff to cook with. Rose: Craig wants to try and help Sammy in the kitchen. Erin: That's nice! Oh man now we REALLY need to get that garden started. Sammy's gonna wanna cook other stuff he'll need LOTS of supplies. Jack: Oh yeah we were gonna make a garden. Guess all the villains distracted us from that. Erin: And all the partying we did before Alkorin showed up. Rose: Well, let's just hope they don't burn down the house. (The three laugh as the scene cuts to Sammy and Craig walking through the forest as Sammy's seen with a bag of groceries) Craig: Come on Sammy, we gotta get home! Don't you wanna get started on dinner? Sammy: I do, but I also wanna check something out. Craig: What is it? Sammy: I found an old abandoned shack down in the woods a few days ago. I was thinking we could turn it into our own personal hideout. Craig: Really? That's awesome! Sammy: Yeah! Come on we can go check it out! (Sammy and Craig start heading to the woods) Craig: So what are we gonna do in our personal hide out? Sammy: I don't know. Maybe if its not too damaged on the inside we could turn it into some kind of second house for ourselves! Craig: Yeah! That sounds awesome! Like a treehouse without the tree! Sammy: That's right! Now let's- (Sammy stops in his tracks as he looks ahead) Craig: Sammy? What- Sammy: Hide! (Sammy grabs Craig and they hide in some bushes) Craig: Sammy what are- Sammy: *Covers Craig's mouth* Look. (Craig looks and sees 3 Tinkerbats walking by) Craig: *Uncovers his mouth* Tinkerbats? Sammy: And look. (The two watch as the Tinkerbats approach the shack) Sammy: They're heading for the shack. Craig: Why? Sammy: I don't know. But this can't be good. Craig: Should we stop them? Sammy: I'm not sure. I can't tell if their leader's with them. Craig: That pirate? Oh come on Sammy, we can take her easily if we see her. Sammy: Maybe... Let's just see first. (The two sneak forward. They watch Tinkerbats move in and out of the shed, some of them carrying boxes) Craig: What are they doing? Sammy: I think they're storing stuff. But why? ???: Keep moving! (Sammy and Craig look to see Risky arriving at that scene) Risky Boots: I want this place secured and fortified before the day ends! Craig: There she is. Sammy: Yeah, and it seems they've already taken the shack for themselves. Craig: Aww no fair! We gotta stop her! Sammy: No Craig, we gotta stay hidden. If she sees us, we're- (Sammy looks to find Craig gone) Sammy: Craig? Craig??? Craig: Hey! (Sammy looks to find Craig approaching Risky and the Tinkerbats) Sammy: *facepalms* You've gotta be kidding me Craig... Craig: What do you think you're doing here?! Risky Boots: *Turns around* Huh? Craig: You better give up now, pirate lady! Or you'll lose to a member of the Defenders! Risky Boots: …… Little boy, where are your parents? Craig: Huh??? Sammy: Oh man.... Risky Boots: I mean it's not safe for children to be running around alone in the woods like this. Craig: You think I can't defend myself?! I'm a Defender! I fear no evil! Risky Boots: Really now? Craig: THat's right! Risky Boots: Ugh. Listen you brat. Go play pretend somewhere else. I don't have time to entertain children. Craig: I'm NOT pretending! I am a Defender! Me and my brother both! Risky Boots: Wait... You have a brother in the Defenders? Craig: That's right! And he's one of the stronger people on the team! Risky Boots: He wouldn't be the boy with the metal arm would he?? Craig: You bet he is! Risky Boots:.... MEN! SEIZE THAT BRAT! Craig: Wait what? (The tinkerbats then grab Craig) Craig: Hey let go! Sammy: Okay time to intervene! (Sammy emerges from the bushes) Sammy: Hey! Let Craig go right now! Risky Boots: Gra! Another one of those freaks! You must be a real member of the Defenders! Craig: I AM TO! Sammy: Name's Sammy. And you better let Craig go! Risky Boots: Sorry. But if what he says is true, then he'll be perfect leverage to keep his "brother" away. I'll have one less Defender to worry about long if he's telling the truth. Sammy: I'm warning you. You're pissing off the wrong Defenders here Risky! Risky Boots: So you really want to do this parasite? In case you are unaware, you're out numbered. (Sammy takes notice of all the Tinkerbats around him) Sammy: I'd say the odds are pretty even. Risky Boots: Cocky now are we? Fine then! I'll crush you and send your remains to the Defenders! Sammy: We'll see about that. (Sammy's hand sparks with electricity before he fires it and hits a Tinkerbat, causing it to chain and knock them all down) Risky Boots: WHAT?! Sammy: I'll also be checking out what you got in those boxes if you don't mind. Risky Boots: You've got some nerve freak! You better back off before I gut you myself! Sammy: I think you of all people should know that killing me won't be easy. Risky Boots: Why you little- (Risky pulls out her pistol and fires missiles at Sammy) Sammy: WHOA! *Dodges* I didn't know she could do- (Suddenly Sammy is met by Risky who kicks him in the face. She then starts to throw a barrage of kicks and then knocks him down) Craig: SAMMY! Risky Boots: There's lots more where that came from freak! (Sammy looks back up at Risky shocked) Sammy: Dammit....This is gonna be harder than I thought. Craig: Sammy hold on! (Craig tries to free himself from the Tinkerbats holding him) Craig: Let go you freaks! (Craig then manages to free one of his arms before he punches a Tinkerbat in the face. He then looks and punches the other one holding onto his arm before he turns toward Risky who's seen looking down at Sammy) Risky Boots: It's over freak. (Craig glares at Risky as his hands glow purple) Risky Boots: You've gotten into a fight you can't win. (Sammy tries to get up but Risky quickly jumps on top of him and points her pistol at him) Risky Boots: Not another movement! I may not be able to kill you, but at this range, you can't dodge or stop my missiles! And they will cause you a great deal of pain! Sammy: Okay maybe I underestimated you a bit. But you underestimate the Defenders. Risky Boots: Prove it. (Risky's body then begins glowing purple) Risky Boots: Huh?? Sammy: Told you. (Risky gets up as she looks at the glow in confusion) Risky Boots: The heck is this??? Craig: Turn around. (Risky looks behind her seeing Craig and his hands glowing) Risky Boots: You??? *Points her pistol at him* What is this?! Craig: Well Sammy did say not to underestimate us. (Risky looks at Craig in horror) Craig: But don't worry. The effects are completely harmless, but you will find them a bit....funny is all. Sammy: Yeah you will. (Risky remembering she took her eyes off Sammy, tries to turn around and shoot him, but Sammy knocks the pistol out of her hands and then knocks her away) Risky Boots: GRR! WHY YOU LITTLE- ! Y-You- You little... Heh. Sammy: There we go. Craig: We got her now. You go check on the crates, I'll keep her occupied. Sammy: Got it! (Sammy runs off) Risky Boot: YOU- Haha! STOP OR I'LL- Hahaha! WHY AM I LAUGHING!? Craig: Its my Gift! I can make people laugh with it! Risky Boots: THAT IS SO- Hahaha- STUPID!! Craig: Hey I won with it didn't I? (Craig continues to hold Risky off as Sammy approaches one of the crates) Sammy: Okay, let's see here. (Sammy breaks the lid off, revealing the contents to be vials of Dust) Sammy: Whoa.....Now that's a collection. Craig: What is it? Sammy: More of that Dust stuff! Craig: What about the other box?! (Sammy goes over to the other crate, opening it to find a stash of stolen weapons) Sammy: Looks like some of the weapons stolen from Atlas! Craig: Then this was a drop off point, wasn't it Risky? Risky Boots: You -Hahaha! Don't know that! Craig: Are you lying? Sammy: Crank it up a bit Craig. Maybe we can take this time to figure out what this stuff's doing here. Risky Boots: *Tries to hold in the laughter* Fine! It was- HNN! Meant to be a place to Hooooold the stash till we- GNN! We met with potential buyers! Sammy: Surprised you didn't use any of these things. You got some better stuff for your Tinkerbats. Risky Boots: I was plan- HNN! Planning on testing some of thooose weapons out! Till YOU two came and messed everything up! Craig: So you were exporting for sales huh? Sounds pretty scummy to me huh Craig? Craig: Yeah. Sure does. Sammy: How many more of those stashes are around here? Risky Boots: This was the only- HNNG!! One so far! Sammy: Well you can consider this the end of that. Craig, help me take these crates home. Craig: But what about her? Sammy: Can't you keep it going without having to use the power directly? Craig: Oh yeah! (Craig then begins to create a purple ball of energy) Risky Boots: W-What is that?? Craig: This is a little trick I came up with awhile back. This should keep you laughing even after I leave. Risky: D-DOn't you dare! You brat I s-swear I'll you hunt down if y-you do!! Craig: Like I said! I'm a Defender! I fear no evil! (Craig hits Risky with the energy ball) Craig: Besides, I like to make sure my enemies have a comedic experience. Sammy: You tell her Craig! Craig: So, I think we'll leave you here to enjoy yourself while we get your goods back to our friends. That's not a problem is it? (Risky is unable to respond as she falls to the ground laughing) Sammy: I'll take that as a no Craig. Craig: Well, let's get this stuff back home. Sammy: Right. And you know what Craig? Craig: Yeah? Sammy: I think this whole thing's got me hungry for dinner. Craig: Same here! Well, we'll see you later Risky! (Sammy picks the crates up as the two walk off. Risky is then left behind as a laughing mess) Risky Boots: WAIT!! HAHAHA- YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!! Sammy: Did you hear something Craig? Craig: Hmm. Nope! Risky Boots: YOU BRAT!! HAHAHAAHA- I'LL MAKE YOU FOR THIS!!!! (Craig and Sammy walk off with the crates and groceries as Risky continues laughing) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts